Wirbel
The Holy Empire of Wirbel is an average sized nation in central Amplector. It has borders with Servoth, Vjiay, Inoroth, and Vitzenburg (add Dalruanazkal if you consider the small strip of water separating the two nations a border). Wirbel's capital is situated in the central city of Kohlenstoffburg. 'History' Middle Ages and Founding The first governments in the area of modern day Wirbel were founded in between the years of 800 and 1100 by various germanic tribes. In the north, seafaring tribesmen form areas like Dalruanazkal and the Caerulian sea islands founded the first kingdom in about 805. This kingdom brought the first commerce into the region and allowed for the end of tribal life. By 1100, all of modern day Wirbel was ruled by a monarch. The original tribes had all been settled. The many regional kingdoms, duchies and counties were always at eachother's throats. In the 1380s, a dissatisfied count, Albert of Haggal, killed his liege and took the throne. With the new power, he rose a large navy and raided all of his neighbors' ports. By his death in 1424, most of modern day Wirbel was unified as one nation. By the 1690s, the king of Wirbel had been fighting with his vassals for control since the death of the nation's original leader. The king passed several laws limiting the control that vassals had over their land, but this only made them angrier. Eventually, a civil war broke out. The king of Wirbel used the same advantages that his ancestor had used to unify the nation - his great position on the ocean. The war was won at the dawn of the new century. Many vassals were stripped of their lands and replaced by a royal bureaucracy. Vassals who favored the king lost some of their power, but kept their lands. Most counts kept their land. Rise of Adifikum In 1758, the last member of the earlier House of Haggal died off. There was a small succession crisis that was quickly averted by a duke, Ludwig of Adifikum. The House of Adifikum took control of the kingdom and held the power until their last members were killed in a staged incident in 1900. New Government After 1900, General Heinrich of Altwissenburg (or Kohlenstoffburg) took control of the nation. Most of the king's old vassal retained their small amount of political power, but a few reforms were made. Spending in the public sector increased. The government started producing more armaments than it used to, and the school system was reformed. 'Geography' 'Politics' Government Leadership King; Heinrich of Altwissenburg (Kohlenstoffburg) Council; several nobles here Economic Interference Currently, the government of Wirbel is increasing in size on the grounds of reducing poverty and educating the masses more effectively. Budgets have increased for industry and infrastructure related areas. The government changes between free trade and protectionism whenever it is convenient. Foreign Policy Political Ideologies The breakdown for ideological thought in Wirbel: 67% Conservative; why fix it if it works? 14% Liberal; we want representation 13% Nationalists; we are better than you 5% Radical Liberals; off with the king's head 1% Other; we're different 'Military' Tactics Technology 'Economy' Category:Legends Canon